His Death
by HeIsTheSunAndITheMoon
Summary: Two-Shots to She Walked Away. First chapter: Follow Rose to his funeral, and find out how he died. Second Chapter: Watch them suffer as they see her for the last time in their life. See them blame themselves for this tragedy. And was it their fault?
1. Goodbye

**One shot to She Walked Away.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She honestly didn't want to be here. But she felt like she owed it to him to be here. She rubbed her growing stomach, her husband sensing his distress held her small hand in his big one. He rubbed circles in her hand, soothing her, trying to calm her. And it worked, like always.

They sat at the back row of the church, the people were just settling down, no one had seen them yet.

The twins sat next to her, impatient, just as much as she was. Sydney took care of them and her kids, too, with the help of Mason. She knew Rose wasn't well.

The priest began is sermon, he spoke wonders of the dead man. And Rose wondered if the priest actually knew him. Probably not. Rose had known the dead man, had loved him, and even if he had destroyed that love, she'd forgiven him, and his death had shaken her. He had been a wonderful man, he loved to help anyone in need, he was a caring person. One who everybody loved for his charisma, and his beauty, both in the inside and outside.

She couldn't get it out of her head that he was dead. Nor how he had died. She felt guilty. Despite how many times her husband told her otherwise. He'd died, his death caused by a car accident. Ironic, he'd survived so much more, and this had killed him. He'd been drinking, drinking away the pain of losing her.

His last thought had been '_I'll love you forever.' _

Her chest hurt and she rubbed it, but it didn't help. She knew the pain will forever be there.

When it was time to say her last goodbye's she couldn't do it. She couldn't go up there and see him, there _dead._ But she was convinced, she needed this. So, she got up, a hand on her stomach, and she walked, slowly, to his casket. She stopped a foot away from the casket, completely terrified of what she would find. She ignored the gasps she'd heard, and focused on the dead man.

Everyone there knew who she was, and took a step back, giving the pregnant girl a last chance, a last look at the dead man she'd once loved.

Her hand was still placed at her stomach, as it churned with what? Disgust? Pain? Regret? She shut her eyes, leaning on the casket.

His once bright eyes were now shut closed, forever. His once tanned skin was now white, his hands were folded at his stomach. There was a ring on his hand, and she knew what it said; her name. His lips were not his normal color. She wanted to scream, stomp her feet. This wasn't the man she'd once known, the man she'd been in love with.

_He isn't suppose to be like this, he isn't suppose to be dead. _Was all she could think of.

Some people would say she was in denial, but she didn't want to admit he was death.

She didn't want to admit he'd been completely miserable, while she had been full of joy, with children of her own, and married.

How could she?

When she knew he had never had that because he'd loved her, with everything inside of him, but he'd made a mistake, and that mistake had cost him everything.

_Maybe if he'd apologized earlier, he'd be alive. _

If's were just that.

And she was happy now. And she knew he'd never meant to hurt her, at some she'd thought she'd been too harsh, but what about her tears? Her pain? Her misery? She couldn't go back to someone who'd hurt her to spare his own feelings. Not when that trust had been broken.

Yet no one seemed to understand, not when the man in the casket had been willing to do anything.

But sometimes no matter what you want, you're too late; and that had been the case here.

She looked at the man.

With a trembling hand, she brushed his hair back, fixed his tie, his clothes, ran a hand though his cold cheek. She leaned down to whisper something, "I'm sorry. You know, for everything. But maybe we weren't really meant to be. And if we were, if we are, I'll see you in the next life. Goodbye Dimitri." She stopped, her eyes searching his face.

She finally kissed him, one last kiss, on his deadly, pale, lips. She looked at him one last time, squeezed his hand, and walked away.

.

.

.

**What else? I will write one of the gang, and their life afterwards.**

**For those that have not read She Walked Away well, read it?**

**FYI: she's married to Adrian!**


	2. Irony of Life

Gasps escaped from their mouths, they were completely lost at words, at seeing their old friend there. When Lissa had called none of them had expected her to come, not after her last words. But there she was at the funeral, with a growing stomach.

She still looked young and beautiful as walked up to the casket, slowly, and dreadfully. She stopped in front of Dimitri, and wore a pained expression. She did a few things, spoke a few words, and turned around to leave.

Rose didn't notice but they did, a tear had rolled down her cheek.

They wanted to stop her, especially Lissa and Mia, but a look from Eddie stopped them. It would be useless, to want to talk to her.

They knew she was gone forever, that they'd lost their friend. And the weight of that was painful. Lissa sank down to the bench, bursting into tears over everything, Dimitri's death, and Rose's decision. Christian comforted her, trying to forget it too. Eddie put a shoulder over Mia, pulling her closer to him.

This was what? The third? Fourth? Time that she walked away from them.

Every day for them would be haunted with the memories of Rose and their mistakes. But they tried to get by.

Lissa and Christian had a girl and a boy. Mia and Eddie had two boys and one girl.

Sydney's and Mason's older son would get grow up to get married with Lissa's and Christian's daughter. Did they ever see Rose? Nope. She was dead by then.

.

.

.

The irony of life.

Rose and Adrian's smaller son, was named Dimitri Ivashkov, named of course after the dead man. He was the perfect combination of his parents. Dark brown messy hair, tall, well built, tanned complexion, and emerald green eyes. He was the third child of four; the twins,a boy and girl, named Maya and Adrian Jr. him, and a smaller sister, named Jane.

He grew up well, he was a polite, and quiet man.

While at a college party he met a girl, short, tanned, raven black hair, and the chocolate brown eyes of her father. Their eyes met. Her brown ones pierced through him, his green ones saw into her soul.

They fell in love.

He was Rose's son, she was Dimitri's daughter.

But unlike their parents, they did have a happy ending.

.

.

.

**:O yep, I did it. I made their kids fall in love, I've been wanting to that a lot xD hehe. Review**.


End file.
